


The Right Path

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Percy gets drunk, Please comment i love the feedback whether good or bad, Ramsey/Percy if you squint really hard, Zora is MENTIONED but not here, also slight mentions of character death is you squint really hard and pay attention enough, and Ramsey regrets it a lot, but is just me exploring different backstories for characters, but will eventually hint towards Ramsey/Percy in the end, fun fact: this isnt how I imagined Percy to be when she gets drunk, i also might make this mutli chaper, its discussed later in later chapters, noncanon backstory, not so sure yet..., ramsey panics at the end, she is the fuss after all, so this probably isnt the actual backstory ill stick with, turns out i didnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Ramsey wasn't sure what he was exactly expecting when he eventually convinced Percy to drink at least a shot or two of alcohol. Maybe- just maybe- an adventure of some sort? Maybe her personality would swap completely and she'd try and commit crimes and he'd have to stop her from committing them, basically swapping their jobs completely.Maybe a screaming match back and forth on how she wants to commit crimes but he won't let her since she is the fuss after all. But sadly, even though his life was kinda like an aneurysm sometimes, it was one he got to avoid thankfully. But needless to say, this was one confession he would have rather heard from her sober than drunk- or looking back at it, not at all. Maybe the real ass goddamn sword she carried with her all the time should have been the tip-off to stay away.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Right Path

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Percy's canon backstory, moreover just one I imagined on a whim, probably won't stick with it in all honestly.  
> This was based on a convo I had with my friend.

Ramsey wasn't sure what he was exactly expecting when he eventually convinced Percy to drink at least a shot or two of alcohol. Maybe- just maybe- an adventure of some sort? Maybe her personality would swap completely and she'd try and commit crimes and he'd have to stop her from committing them, basically swapping their jobs completely.

Maybe a screaming match back and forth on how she wants to commit crimes but he won't let her since she is the fuss after all. But sadly, even though his life was kinda like an aneurysm sometimes, it was one he got to avoid thankfully. But needless to say, this was one confession he would have rather heard from her sober than drunk- or looking back at it, not at all. Maybe the real ass goddamn sword she carried with her all the time should have been the tip-off to stay away.

But nonetheless, it wasn't that hard to tell Percy had gotten drunk, after all, she was a lightweight so it wouldn't take that long for her to get drunk, so, he didn't get drunk since someone needed to be sober to drive her home, or make sure nothing happened to her in the first place.

Drunk Percy didn't look quite that different from normal Percy, except for a few difference, her cheeks were slightly flushed, contrasting with her skin color as a whole, eyes being half-lidded and a seemingly sly grin on her face as if she had just committed some sort of crime and gotten away with it; not to mention her hair was in a slight disarray compare to how it usually was styled. Something told him he was in for a ride.

And he was, oh god he was in for a ride.

At first, it started with her practically mumbling under her breath about some random topic he couldn't hear, he didn't bother asking her to speak up since drunk people say weird shit sometimes, and sometimes he wishes he could unhear the weird shit they say. But then when she started to speak up, gesturing slightly widely is when it started.

Rasmey wasn't exactly sure how the topic was brought since the topic was going everywhere, from family to your fears, to your favorite type of drink. The transition from topic to topic wasn't smooth at all and it honestly was hard to focus but there was one thing- one thing that caught Ramsey's attention through all her meaningless rambling.

"Ya know Ramsey," He swore she kinda gained an accent halfway through it and he wasn't sure where it came from. "being a cop was a-" A hiccup prolonged her speech. "Was a second option at first..." She gestured towards herself as if to try and show off the cop outfit she was currently not in since it was their day off. Out of it, that's what she was at this moment.

"At first I wanna ta be a criminal, ya knowww? Life in crimeeee! Now law-abiding for me but instead, I'm a copper, turns out fate is weird ya know Raaamseyy?" Percy slurred, giving him a bright smile as if remising on a fond memory. Ramsey in response raised an eyebrow in response, a small whistle leaving his mouth as he leaned onto the palm of his hand.

"Percival King is an honest, and undisclosed drunk?" A grin grew on his face. "This is perfect for blackmail," She gave him a nod in response, not understanding what he meant.

"And to think," A pout resonated on her face, the expression was unlike her which was what made it so strange. "my mother and father were lookin'-" Another hiccup, god those were annoying. "lookin' forward for meee, Percy King! To help another gang they had ties with," She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't reaaalllyyy remember the name though- currently,"

Ramsey looked towards her glass, it was empty, so she really was drunk, drunk enough to practically tell him her whole life story. Which he was assuming could be fake, but he wasn't entirely sure, after all, she probably didn't know of that many gangs-

"Oh! I remember, it hads some ties with Bliss Ocean, it screwed them over sinceee they refused to help em' after everything they did." Oh. OH SHIT- That sounded familiar, that sounded too familiar as if he had heard it before on the News a long while ago. Did that mean... 

Did that mean Percy was going to possibly end up working with the Bliss Ocean if something hadn't happened to it. No...

That was a joke... Right? Percy was never good at making jokes or puns so no doubt that when she was drunk she was even worse at it then sober! Yeah, that made sense.

Ramsey quirked an eyebrow at her statement, a surprised expression on his face. "You?" He pointed at her, a grin finding its way across his face. "A criminal working with Bliss Ocean?!" He let out a half-hearted laugh, assuming- assuming- it was a joke. "Great joke Perce, great joke," He looked back at her, seeing that same surprising serious expression on her face hadn't differed, his expression faltered.

"You're serious, aren't ya?" Percy only nodded, and started to ramble on about something else.

"Oh god," Ramsey had heavily sighed placing his hand in his head. The confession hit him like a truck, of all the things Percy would have told him, anything else would have been fine if it wasn't this, but of course! His life was the aneurysm of aneurysm! So he wasn't exactly sure what to expect at this point anymore.

He just couldn't fully take in the fact that Percy- Percival King! of all people- was originally supposed to- and could have if she wanted to!- be a criminal and the possible heir to a gang or something like that to a company had happened to have ties to Bliss Ocean. The gang that Zora had ties in. That name sent shivers down his very spine.

Nonetheless, he was glad she didn't become a criminal as she had originally planned to, he doesn't know what he'd do if he had Percy AND Zora after him at the same time. That would truly be hell.

Percy looked at him with a confused expression. "Did's I say somethin' wrong Raammm?" She drunkenly asked. Ramsey didn't bother to respond to but instead signaled the bartender over and went through the process of checking out, ignoring Percy who starred on with confusion, a pout yet again finding it's way on her face, of course, it didn't stay long since it was replaced with confused since the next thing she knew was that she was being dragged out of the bar and to Ramsey's old, slightly beat-up car.

"Ramsey," Percy spoke, he ignored her and took out the keys to his beat-up car.

"Ram," He turned on his car, still ignoring her but opened the back seat of his car.

"Ramsey!" He let out a heavy sigh and turned towards her, hand on his hip. "Look, Percival, I ain't in the mood to deal with you right now, I ain't trying to be harsh, but there's a lot to process here. So if you would just get in the backseat of my car so I can drive you home, that would help a lot." Ramsey bitterly answered. Percy looked at the ground but quietly obliged.

On the drive back to Percy's house, as Percy was asleep in the back of her car, Ramsey took a moment to reflect on everything he had just learned. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, he was never sure how to feel about most things though. Maybe this was just another cruel trick of the universe, and maybe it wasn't. But did it really have to be someone he actually liked?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this multi-chapter or not?


End file.
